


Sacra posesión

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: «Pero Dios dijo; ¡Necio! Esta noche vienen a pedir tu alma, y lo que has provisto, ¿de quién será?-Lucas, versículo 12:20»
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Sacra posesión

**Author's Note:**

> Yo sé que tal vez sea raro lo que voy a escribir pero... ¡siempre había querido usar una cita bíblica para mis marranadas! :D Ahora que lo hice, creo que no hay forma en que me detenga jajaa. Por cierto, como ya habrás notado con estas simples palabras, te haré una advertencia. Esto y otros trabajos de mis burocráticos pueden contener una o varias blasfemias o sacrilegios a la religión (no voy a especificar, porque hay muchas y en estos casos es mejor si soy ambigua), así que si esta clase de cosas te incomodan o no estás de acuerdo con que haga uso de ellas, te lo ruego, evitate la molesta de continuar leyendo. 
> 
> Si aun así decides continuar, 1) en el caso de que no te importe, adelante, espero que te guste <3\. 2)Te importa pero no has leído mis advertencias; está bien, yo contestaré los mensajes con la misma calidad con la que me los des :D. 
> 
> Con respecto a mi Beelzebub, me baso en el "Lord" para usar términos y un físico masculino, pero con respecto a la ropa y puesto que soy de las que piensan que la ropa es solo ropa, pues habrá alguna que otra ocasión en las que decida vestirlO con cosas consideradas femeninas uwu
> 
> De todas formas, en general igual solo hay muchas palabras altisonantes, así que mi mayor advertencia es por ellas XD. Ok, lo dejaré por aquí.

La tierra es un lugar extraño. Exótico. Tan vulgar como onírico. Pozo de almas que pronto entrarían a su infierno y de la más insondable esperanza. Horrible. Hermoso. Asqueroso. Pero aun así, ahí estaba.

La visita que debía hacer todos los años para asegurarse de que aun las cosas eran como debían ser, comprobar que ninguno de los estúpidos que se encargaban de conservar el asunto se haya pasado algo por alto, luego hacer un reporte que nadie leería hasta el próximo siglo y, con suerte, esta vez intentar ocupar solo un mes en ello. No le fue dado ningún aviso de una próxima guerra o alguna pandemia que pudiera eliminar al menos un diez por ciento de los humanos, entonces probablemente todo iría tranquilo.

De cualquier forma, no importa cuánta calma hubiera, su solicitud de ir cada diez años había sido rechazada, así como la de cada cinco años o siquiera cada tres, pero estaba jodido desde el principio, obviamente no iba a ganar nada. Si acaso la concesión de compañía para satisfacerlo en caso de apremio, desde luego; la rechazó, si lograba hacer algo en la tierra era gracias a su soledad, cuando necesitaba ver saciadas sus necesidades simplemente tomaba un humano al azar y listo. No quería a alguien tras él mirándolo de cerca.

Mucho menos ahora.

Gabriel estaba al otro lado de la barra, bebiendo de un cóctel rosado y brillante, mirándolo tan sospechosamente como si esperara que el Lord iniciara un pandemónium de sangre y muerte con todo los bailarines hedonistas en el lugar. No es que no estuviera tentado a hacerlo, pero ¿qué ganaría con tanto caos en tan poco tiempo? A estas alturas ni siquiera eso sería divertido, tal vez lo fuera ante una buena razón, mas saber que el arcángel estaría ahí para detenerlo a la mínima acción amenazante, ya era suficiente para quitarle todo el ánimo.

Necesitaba más. Algo diferente, igual de provocativo y de preferencia que Gabriel no pudiera detenerlo. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algunos ejemplos, las luces de colores le molestaban, aun más que saber por qué el jodido arcángel lo había seguido hasta ese lugar, lejos de él pero aun vigilando.

Por allá había un par de mujeres comiéndose la una a la otra, danzando alrededor de la pista. A la izquierda un hombre con chaqueta de cuero, alto y fuerte, acosaba a un pequeño chico que obviamente no se veía interesado. Beelzebub sonrió, se divertiría con el humano cuando llegara al infierno. Mientras, pensó, tal vez podría utilizarlo para hacerle ver a Gabriel qué tan malo era seguirlo a todas partes desde la semana pasada, cuando creyó que lo habían enviado para iniciar una especie de conflicto entre algunos sujetos importantes de Corea y el Reino Unido. ¡Bah! Como si los mismos humanos no se encargaran de eso por sí mismos.

Creyó que lo había alejado en Vietnam, cuando provocó un pequeño conflicto con una manada de muntiacus y algunos cazadores, pudo investigar con libertad el asunto de los peces muertos en Hué sin sentir su mirada en la espalda, como si el bastardo intentara atravesarlo o averiguar sus pensamientos. Logró continuar en solitario (aunque ahora mismo se veía incapaz de asegurarlo) en su paso por Tailandia y Laos, había pensado estúpidamente en haberse librado de él cuando, en el Reino de Bután, intentando mezclarse entre los humanos para saber cómo iba el jodido conflicto territorial con la frontera China, lo miró.

Portaba un impecable e irritante gho gris claro con mangas blancas, que en la vida podría ocultarlo entre los tonos más coloridos de los humanos. Ese fue el límite para el Señor de las Moscas. En su paso por China, Corea del Sur y Japón no hubo una sola cosa que no intentara hacer para alejarlo, desde pésimos climas hasta revueltas, huelgas e incluso una maldita feria en donde él mismo se molestó al ser el ambiente irritable. Las opciones se acaban conforme avanzaba y el arcángel nunca parecía demasiado molesto, incómodo, o un ápice dispuesto a dejar su vigilancia.

Ahora, definitivamente lo haría pagar por hacerlo visitar los más extraños lugares, si no había conseguido sacárselo de encima hasta el momento, lo que haría sin lugar a dudas lo tendría fuera en medio segundo. Porque lo había rodeado con pecados al nivel de un ángel cualquiera, este era el Arcángel-Maldito-Gabriel, no lograría alejarlo si continuaba con tan básicas tentaciones.

Observó entonces con atención al chico siendo molestado por el grandullón, compartía sin lugar a dudas su tipo cuerpo delgado y pequeño, aunque, si bien escasa, la ropa que usaba se veía sumamente incómoda. El Lord se mordió la lengua, ¿de verdad estaba tan desesperado? ¿De verdad valdría la pena? Otra vez miró al arcángel, sus eróticos ojos violeta aun lo mantenían como el único objetivo. Hablando de acosadores.

Chasqueó los dedos.

Puede que hasta el momento nadie hubiera volteado en su dirección, pero nada más uno de sus recién estrenados tacones negros alcanzó el suelo, al menos una decena de ojos lo miraron. Por un instante se preguntó qué llamaba más la atención, ¿los shorts de cuero innecesariamente cortos o las medias hasta la mitad de los muslos? Quizá el top de cuello y manga larga que mostraba todo su vientre. Tal vez su nuevo peinado, con las puntas levantadas hacia la izquierda y la nuca al descubierto, no lo sabía, no le importaba. El único resultado que buscaba era alejar a Gabriel tan pronto como fuera posible, aun tenía trabajo qué hacer y no soportaría hacerlo con el tipo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos cada dos por tres. Si el atuendo resultaba tan escandaloso como lo demostraban las miradas lascivas, tal vez sería libre.

—Hola, hermoso, dime tu precio y lo tendrás —berreó un hombre con el aliento más nauseabundo que el basurero del infierno, tan cerca de Beelzebub que incluso él tuvo que reprimir algunas arcadas. Evitó mostrarlo, desde luego, tampoco es que fuera la primera vez.

—Hoy invita la casa —ronroneó a su oído, sujetándose a su cuello y conteniendo las ganas de eliminarlo para siempre, de nuevo, no era la primera vez. El tipo sonreía como si hubiera ganado la lotería—. ¿Por qué no traezz a tus amigos? Estoy seguro que puedo divertirlos a todos. —El humano asqueroso ya tenía una mano en su trasero, el short era tan corto que podía sentir los callos raspándole la piel. Tragó, cuando se deshiciera del arcángel iría a una iglesia y tomaría un baño de agua bendita.

Un poco de coraje llegó a él cuando escuchó a Gabriel levantarse con un fuerte movimiento. Podía sentirlo gruñir, su enojo lo recorrió tan profundamente que incluso si hubiera intentado resistirlo el Lord no podría haber evitado un gemido de excitación. Desde luego, el humano pensaría que era por él y su patético intento de seducirlo.

Al oír la voz nauseabunda llamar a sus amigos, mientras imaginaba la forma más lenta y dolorosa para borrarlos de la existencia luego de que el arcángel se largara, solo pudo notar cómo la furia se iba haciendo más pesada. En un segundo, el humano había salido volando de entre sus brazos hacia los bailarines, los cuales apenas se dieron cuenta de otro cuerpo más chocando contra ellos, pero tampoco es como si le preocupara. Casi al mismo tiempo, sin darle un momento para procesar el asunto, fue tomado y llevado lejos del lugar.

Apareció en un parque desolado cuya oscuridad estaba siendo iluminada por farolas de luz blanca, las ventiscas atravesaban las copas de los árboles provocando un delicioso llanto que solo había escuchado en el infierno, cuando los perros jugaban a comerse entre ellos. No tuvo tiempo para observar más o concentrarse en el silencio, intentaba ocultar la reacción de su cuerpo ante la irritación de Gabriel.

—¿Cuál ezz tu maldito problema? Estaba a punto de tener una orgía —trató de escapar, aun cuando los fuertes brazos lo acorralaban contra un grueso árbol, la corteza estaba lastimando su espalda desnuda, no habría marcas, eso no quería decir que la irritación le gustara... o al menos no esa clase de irritación. Ante su comentario, una nueva oleada de enojo lo azotó. ¡Oh, infierno! Tenía suerte de que, tan emocional como estaba, aquellos ojos violeta aun no advertían del bulto sobresaliendo entre el cuero negro y brillante.

—¿Has dado tantas vueltas para llegar a esto?

—¿Y quién eres tú para decidir qué hacer con mi eternidad? Zzoy el puto Lord Beelzebub, voy a abrir las piernas ha... quien... y-yo ¡nhg!... ¡Maldita sea! —No tenía tiempo para la mierda, discutir solo lo llevaría más rápido a la cima. Estaba cansado de esquivarlo, intentar sacarlo de su mente, si el hijo de perra lo quería, pues bien, lo tenía ya en el colmo de su paciencia.

Tomó el saco de Gabriel y, aprovechando los centímetros que le daban los tacones, unió sus labios a los del arcángel. Quemaba, probarlo dejó rápidamente un camino de fuego y necesidad en todo su cuerpo, no le importaba cuándo llegaría el primer intento de asesinato. Joder. Si iba a desaparecer pocas maneras de hacerlo habría mejor que de la mano de quien había estado obsesionado media inmortalidad.

Esperar ser correspondido era demasiado para él, no tenía tanta imaginación, pero cuando sintió unas insufriblemente suaves manos en los muslos y luego fue levantado del suelo para ser golpeado con mayor fuerza contra el árbol, mientras una lengua intentaba domar a la suya, esperar no terminar pronto fue, de hecho, un pensamiento bastante cercano a su deseo. No lo tomó tanto en cuenta, aun así.

Estaba tan débil que intentar luchar contra los feroces movimientos de Gabriel le resultó imposible. Quería más, todo lo que pudiera tener antes de que la pesadilla del arcángel terminara. Porque este era su infierno, Beelzebub lo protagonizaba, se pertenecerían tanto como fuera posible, se lastimarían y devorarían hasta el cansancio.

Él estaba dispuesto, Gabriel ardía en lujuria en cada beso que Beelzebub nunca tardaba en corresponder, la necesidad compartida una mezcla de pecado y gloria celestial que amenazaba con provocar el más oscuro de los placeres. Una promesa divina marcada en los movimientos contra su sexo y su boca, en los dedos presionando su piel, en las uñas dibujando caminos sagrados, en la voz ronca que dictaba en una lengua primigenia todo cuanto haría para castigar su descaro.

Convertiría las estocadas en el paraíso. Haría de cada beso un calvario. Sería llevado al clímax una vez tras otra como penitencia, en busca de hacerlo arrepentir. Porque ya no era de nadie más, porque ya le pertenecía a Gabriel, y entre la indiferente e imparcial inefabilidad de las cosas, Beelzebub lo aceptó.

De cualquier forma su viaje se alargaría.

**Author's Note:**

> Los muntiacus están en peligro de extinción y los peces muertos en Hué fueron una noticia muy sonada por allá del 2016. Ah, el nombre oficial de Bután es Reino de Bután :3
> 
> Y aquí puedes encontrar información sobre los muntiacus; https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muntiacus_vuquangensis
> 
> Por aquí la noticia de los peces; http://www.asianews.it/noticias-es/Encuentran-materiales-qu%C3%ADmicos-en-el-mar:-miles-de-personas-sin-comida-37385.html
> 
> También te dejo información sobre el conflicto de fronteras entre Bután-China; https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frontera_entre_But%C3%A1n_y_China
> 
> Lo último, una imagen de un gho gris y mangas blancas; https://es.123rf.com/photo_23059980_thimpu-but%C3%A1n-20-de-octubre-2010-hombre-butan%C3%A9s-tradicional-en-frente-de-una-casa-t%C3%ADpica-de-bhut%C3%A1n-en-20-de-o.html
> 
> Ahora, no sé por qué en todos los sagrados infiernos se me ocurrió poner datos reales en este fanfic, pero si al menos sirvió para darle un poco de veracidad a la cosa, entonces espero que haya valido la pena... bien pude haberlo inventado todo... pero noooo... ahí va tu loca a pasarse dos horas buscando conflictos y desastres... y ropa ¬¬...
> 
> De todas formas, ya está hecho C: realmente espero que te haya gustado, no importa en absoluto si decides o no ir a los links, yo solo los pongo para corroborar que la que digo es cierto y para presumir un poco (si es posible luego de quejarme tanto XD). Me retiro por ahora, muchas gracias si has llegado a este punto :D
> 
> Te quiero <3 <3 <3
> 
> ¡Ciao! :3


End file.
